Primer Encuentro
by Blood.Candy
Summary: Sanji se le insinúa a Zoro, y aunque parecía todo marchar bien para éste, cambian los papeles.  Primer Fic :D


- Estúpido márimo!

Así comenzó otra de sus tantas peleas en medio de la cena, por otra idiotez sin sentido.

Ya todos habían terminado de comer y cada uno se dirigió a las habitaciones, pero ellos se quedaron sentados en la mesa, retomando el aire que la pelea les había quitado.

Zoro se dispuso a limpiar los platos, ya que Nami lo había obligado.

Sanji solo podía mirarlo, aún seguía enojado, pero sabía que no tendría sentido y que despertaría a los demás si desencadenaba otra pelea.

- Deja de mirarme, cocinero apestoso.

- Yo no te estoy mirando, tú te estás interponiendo en mi punto.

- No te pases de listo. – Dijo haciéndole frente.

- ¿Acaso te crees único, como para que yo te mire tanto, cabeza de alga?

Ignoró lo dicho y continuó limpiando.

- Sabes marimo, de hecho tienes un buen trasero.

- No estorbes, ya es demasiado con que estés baboseando por el cuerpo de Nami, ¿Ahora tengo que soportar que babosees por el mío? – contestó con un tono irónico.

Antes que se de vuelta para ver como el rubio reaccionaba, este lo agarró de la cintura y al oído le susurró:

- Nami-Chan ya es un caso perdido. A ella solo le interesa el dinero. Así que ahora me tendré que conformar contigo.

- No soy un juguete, cejitas, no pienso tener nada contigo.

- Eso lo veremos más adelante.

Tan pronto terminó las palabras, comenzó a lamerle el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, haciendo rechinar esos aretes que tanto lo identificaban.

Zoro, nervioso, intentó detenerlo y alejarlo, pero fue inútil, ya estaba enredado en los brazos de Sanji y de frente, cuando este último le interrumpió los quejidos con un húmedo beso, intentando penetrar en la boca del peliverde.

Enojado consigo mismo, diciéndose que él, siendo más fuerte que el rubio, se dejó vencer por unas palabras.

Dejó que el muchacho lo bese como quisiera, y éste no se iba a quedar atrás.

- Y decías que no pensabas tener nada conmigo. – Sonó Sanji susurrando en la boca del espadachín. – Ahora solo falta que te incorpores, deja de lado esa timidez.

Zoro agarró a Sanji de la cadera y lo aprisionó sobre la mesada de la cocina, dándole un sensual beso. Conociendo sus lenguas, degustando sus sabores. Le agarró las manos, dejando al rubio sin escapatoria y con la otra mano comenzó a acariciarle el pecho por arriba de la camisa, luego situándose y jugando con los pezones del chico. Mientras que éste frotaba suavemente su pelvis con la de su nakama.

Estuvieron así por un rato, cuando finalmente Zoro de dirige a la parte baja, primero acariciando el miembro por arriba del pantalón con suavidad y por momentos con brusquedad. Veía como el muchacho se estrujaba, y soltaba pequeños jadeos. Se notaba que lo estaba disfrutando, así que decidió pasar al siguiente paso.

Desabrochó el pantalón con suavidad y los bajó hasta las rodillas, dejando a la vista, la munición del rubio con la que tanto sorprendía a las mujeres.

- Ahora entiendo porque tienes a tantas mujeres detrás de ti. – Declaró el espadachín depositando dulces besos en el aparato. – Aunque si se enteraran de lo que está pasando en este momento, se burlarían de ti a más no poder.

Estaba muy extasiado por las acciones, su respiración era irregular y no respondió nada ya que no podía emitir ni una palabra.

Continuó besando, sobando y chupando el miembro, hasta que subió y besó los labios que pedían de su presencia.

- Déjame tocarte, marimo imbécil.

- Nop, tengo que hacerte sufrir por haber hecho que me calentara así.

- JAJA. Menos mal que no ibas a tener nada conmigo.

- Pensé que iba a ser yo el cojido, pero se ve que te gusta mas ese papel a ti. No estoy escuchando ningún queja. – Contestó con una sonrisa diabólica.

- No me importaba quien era el cojido o quien iba a coger. Yo solo quería estar con vos.

Zoro sorprendido no dijo mas nada y prosiguió.

Le sacó a tirones la ropa, dejando a flote el pálido y bien formado cuerpo del rubio. Volvió a besarlo entero, no quedó un solo espacio entre los besos. Mientras que con la mano derecha, acariciaba la entrada del rubio.

- Date la vuelta, cejitas – Le dijo susurrando en el oído.

Éste sin quejas lo hizo.

Observó el trasero del muchacho por un momento, preguntándose a si mismo como había llegado a ese momento, pero no quería retractarse, si lo hacía iba a explotar, siempre veía al rubio como un idiota, pero en ese momento, lo veía de otra manera, como que si lo quería para él solo, no quería que esté con otras mujeres, y menos, que esté baboseando por Nami o Robin, aunque con la última ya no era tan habitual.

Acarició el miembro con una mano y con la otra, la entrada. Sentía como su amante jadeaba y temblaba de placer. Comenzó a lamerle la entrada despacito, haciendo que esta se dilate y pueda llevar la lengua mas adentro aún.

Sanji se retorcijaba, jadeaba, se mordía los labios, estaba gozando, sabía que la primera vez que entregara lo sagrado, quería que sea con él, después de todo, fue al único hombre que vió atractivo.

Zoro se bajó los pantalones, quedando en bóxer, frotando su miembro con el trasero del rubio, disfrutando cada jadeo del muchacho.

- ¿Querías hacer algo, cejitas?

- S… Sí…

No obstante a eso, el rubió sacó el pene del peliverde y comenzó a sobarlo mientras pensaba que era bastante grande, y quizá mejor que el suyo. Podía escuchar los pequeños jadeos del moreno, y dio la primera lamida mirando los ojos de éste que estaban entrecerrados, mientras él se masturbaba. Estuvo jugando con el miembro un rato largo.

Zoro agarró el rubio y lo llevó a la mesa del comedor, se sentó en una silla y sentó en su regazo a "Cejitas" como él decidió llamarlo en el momento. Entre besos y abrazos, metió dos dedos en su boca, lubricándolos con saliva de ambos. Tanteó la entrada, introdujo uno de los dedos y escuchó el quejido de dolor del acompañante.

- Tranquilo. – Le susurró al oído, dejando besos en el cuello.

Empezó a mover el dedo dentro del chico, acariciando todo el interior, haciendo intercambiar los quejidos de dolor, por los de placer. Esa fue la indicación de que debía introducir el dedo restante, haciendo lo mismo que hizo con el primero.

- Ya está, apúrate, no doy más, penétrame.

- Que ironía, me estás rogando para que te coja, resultaste ser toda una putita. – Contestó en un tono irónico y sonriendo. – De todos modos, se paciente, que se dilate un poco más, así no duele tanto.

Se abrazaron con fuerza.

- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa mi dolor?

- Desde que hablamos en serio.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Zoro frenó el movimiento con los dedos y miró fijo a Sanji.

- Es tu primera vez ¿No? Si quiero que lo hagamos otra vez, tiene que ser placentero, para que no lo odies.

El rubio quedó estupefacto. ¿A caso le estaba diciendo que quería tener una relación formal con él o solo quería sexo? De todos modos, se estaba preocupando por él, eso le era muy raro, pero en su estómago sentía la calidez de las palabras.

Sacó los dedos de adentro del muchacho, lo paró frente a la mesa y lo hizo inclinarse.

Asomó la cabeza del miembro a la entrada, acariciándola con éste y luego introduciéndolo despacio. Sanji intentaba no gritar, le dolía mas de lo que había esperado.

Al fin entró todo, estando completamente dentro del muchacho, que tenía lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos, que fueron besadas con ternura por el moreno.

- Dime cuando quieras que comience a moverme.

- Ahora. – Sonó decidido.

Sin mas preámbulos, Zoro comenzó con las embestidas, en principio lentas y luego con mas brusquedad. Podía ver la carita del rubio muy ruborizada, con los ojitos entrecerrados, algo que le pareció muy tierno al moreno.

Movimientos van, movimientos vienen, cambian de posición, para quedar de frente.

Zoro lo devora a besos a Sanji, ambos jadeando y gimiendo de placer.

Llegaron juntos al climax, sintiendo por dentro el liquido del moreno, y en el pecho de ambos el del rubio.

Los dos exaustos quedan tendidos en el piso uno arriba del otro.

- Nada mal, marimo.

- Cejitas…

- Dime…

- ¿Es en serio lo que dijiste con anterioridad? – Preguntó Zoro con voz tímida.

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo perdiendo sus caras en los hombros del otro.

-Entregué mi cuerpo… Que sabes que es lo mas valioso que tengo, jaj. ¿Y aun piensas que es mentira?

- ¡No dije que estabas mintiendo, solo pregunte si fue en serio! – Contestó enojado.

Con una sonrisa pícara, Sanji le interrumpe las quejas con un beso suave.

- Zorito-Chan, fue en serio, me gustas, y si las cosas siguen así, me terminaré enamorando de ti.

- Que así sea. – Y terminaron el encuentro en un fogoso beso y Zoro saliendo de adentro del rubio.


End file.
